


Rimembranza

by Rimworld



Category: Original Work, RPG - based
Genre: Clan Duty, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimworld/pseuds/Rimworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I nomi sono Doni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rimembranza

### | p r i m o m e s e |  


#### Rimembranza . { G e n n a i o } 

I nomi sono doni, mi dicono.  


Alcuni fanno tremare la terra, ricordando agli Uomini che le loro ossa, prima o poi, si sbriciolano come pietra nelle spire di un bagolaro.  


Altri, vengono accolti da una salva di risa che ti fa anelare il buio come un bulbo che rifugge l'arsura, per crescere nel segreto.  


Qualcuno, prescelto dai disegni del destino, lo porterai via con te. Lo nasconderai sotto pelle in un intrico di viticci, sarà per te linfa e fiele. Il tuo tesoro più prezioso. La tua sofferenza più grande.  


Prego che tu abbia la forza d'importi e sceglierlo, un giorno, sbocciando senza chiedere il permesso a nessuno. Allora le tue radici saranno profonde, le mie fragili – troppo, perché mi opponga. Ti farò spazio volentieri, se vorrai allungarti verso il sole.  


Mentre scrivo queste righe, e tu non sei che un seme annidato dentro di me, li immagino riposare in una teca di foglie appassite, rametti secchi e piume perse nella selva. Tutti quei nomi. In attesa di essere raccolti, spolverati e usati. Penso alle mani che si tenderanno ad incoronarti di fiori o di spine, ribadendo ancora e ancora che non sei mio, agli sguardi dei Primi Bocci – sei un virgulto nato per il clan, null'altro.  


Vogliono che ti chiami Sosuke. _Aiuto brillante_ , o _distruzione_ \- in virtù di una mente troppo lucida, imperi si frantumano e rinascono. Ma io guardo le Digitali Purpuree sbucare come dita insanguinate dall'ultima neve di Gennaio, e tutto ciò cui riesco a pensare sono le foglie palmate degli aceri, in autunno. Quando il mio unico obbligo verso il Clan era combattere, e recare alto il nome degli Hananochi.  


Per me sei Kaede, solo Kaede. L'equilibrio, la promessa. Lo dichiaro quietamente e mi lascio zittire, chinando il capo per scrollarmi di dosso il peso degli sguardi straniti. I nomi sono doni, insistono. Dovrei accettare con gratitudine la protezione che il clan mi sta facendo crescere attorno.  


_Ci chiamano Legione, poiché siamo molti._  


Mi domando quanti di loro sappiano riconoscere una fioritura impazzita, quando ne vedono una.  



End file.
